Quantum Trekking
by Visage
Summary: When Sam Leaps into Walter Koenig, he must save himself and DeForest Kelley from Death.


Quantum Trekking  
By Visage  
  
Okay... this is a story I thought up a looong time ago, I just never formally wrote it until now. The Characters belong the creators, and the people belong to their parents/wives/husbands/legal guardians etc. etc. , even though I do enjoy watching and writing about them. The "Star Trek" episode 'snippet' is from "The Tholian Web." If I have not portrayed a person correctly, I'm sorry. I'm writing what my impression of them is. There is an ending where I hope you don't get too mad at me if you don't like it. I am writing my own personal opinion of the people and/or characters. Please excuse any misspelled words or capitals where they shouldn't be. I can't spell worth peanuts. Sorry about the long introduction, I just don't want people getting mad at me. Please Don't sue, I'm broke... Enjoy!  
  
  
Dr. Beckett slowly awoke from a short nap as the white beam faded. Stretching in his chair, he took a look around. The setting looked strange. Cameras, cardboard, chairs, and a sea of bodies decorated the interior of the building. Sam looked over to his right and almost couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Leonard Nimoy? Rubbing his eyes clear, he looked again. It was! He recognized some of the faces. William Shatner, James Doohan, George Takei, the 'Star Trek' cast!   
"Walter? Are you coming or what?!" Shatner yelled from across the room. Sam looked around, and noticed everyone seemed to be looking at him. He guessed he was Walter.  
"Uhhh... yeah." Sam stood and followed Shatner and the other crew over to a side table.  
"In case you forgot, this is a script." Shatner said harshly, pointing at a book. "It has lines in it. People read off of lines, and someone films the person doing it. If one does not memorize the lines, they cannot be filmed, and the show is not made. Then at the end of the week, no one gets paid... Understand?"  
"Oh, lay off him, will ya?" A slight southern accent came up from behind Sam. "I'm sick of hearing you bellyache over him all the time." Shatner seemed to back down, and stormed off somewhere. Obviously, this man was high up there.  
Turning around, he came face to face with DeForest Kelley. DeForest flashed his smile. "Don't worry about Bill. I know it's been tough, but you'll get used to him after a while. Ready to go over some lines?"  
"Okay." Sam agreed. He remembered from when he was little, he grew up watching space shows like "Captain Galaxy," and "Star Trek". To come face to face with one of his all time favorite characters was a dream come true. 'Dr. McCoy...' Sam thought to himself as he smiled. Sam looked over at the script in DeForest's hand. The scary part about it was that he recognized it. Knowing most of the lines by heart already, he was able to "Practice."  
  
At the end of the day, Sam was dead tired. Nichelle Nicholes came over to him.  
"Walt? Are you okay? You don't look so good."  
"I'm okay." Sam protested.   
"Yeah, right. Maybe I should take you home."  
Sam thought for a moment. Al hadn't appeared to tell him why he was here yet... much less where he lived. Sam agreed as he stood and followed Nichelle out the door.  
"Man, you're quiet." Nichelle said. "You're not still upset about earlier, are you?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
Nichelle unlocked her door, and stepped in. "That's good. See? You're learning!" She said with a laugh. They talked and kidded about the day for the rest of the drive home.  
  
Sam stood in front of the Koenig house for a moment after Nichelle dropped him off. It was fairly normal, with a front and back yard, neighbors walking around, and the chimes of an Ice Cream truck coming down the road.  
Just as Sam Started forward, the front door opened. "Walt, you're home early... Where's the car?"  
The woman was medium height, with wavy brown hair, and an infant in her arms. Sam guessed this was Mrs. Koenig. "Uh, yeah, Nichelle gave me a ride home, I wasn't feeling so good."  
"Oh, poor thing. Well, come on in. Dinner's all set." Sam smiled as he walked to the door. Whatever he was supposed to do couldn't be that hard. He was even having fun!  
Sam started for the sink to wash up when the child that had been in Mrs. Koenig's arms was handed over to him. "Hold Andrew for a minute, please?"  
"Uh, sure thing..." Sam took the child and stood by the sink. Andrew looked at Sam with a questioning look. The tears started to well up as he realized he didn't know the man who was holding him. Sensing a catastrophe, Sam handed Andrew back to his Mother and finished setting the table. "Don't worry about this, I'll get it. Just sit and relax, you've been on your feet all day."  
Mrs. Koenig gave Sam a Vulcan Eyebrow before rolling her eyes and retreating to the living room. Just then, a white glow opened out of no-where, and Al Calavicci stepped out. Dressed in his Silver jacket and matching pants, the eccentric Navy Admiral looked dog tired.  
"What's the matter with you?" Sam asked.   
Al rubbed his eyes and placed his cigar in his mouth. I've been up all night talking to my 4th-? 5th-? 3rd wife. She wants more alimony again. Anyway... We figured out some stuff. You are-"  
"Walter Koenig, I know."  
"Ah... didn't take too long did it? Well anyway, The two people in the living room are your wife and kid, Judy and Andrew..."  
"We've met..."   
"You know... I was up in the imaging chamber with Walter for a little while. You should see him! Giddy as a school boy! looking over almost all of the equipment there. He was just hoping that Star Trek didn't suddenly become real and they beamed him up or anything..."  
Sam smiled with a slight laugh. "Well, at least he didn't go nuts..."  
"Well, anyway, Ziggy was running a bunch of scenarios and we came up with a idea that you're here to-"  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Sam turned and went to the living room to open the door.   
"Hey, Walt! Brought your car back. Figured you might need it..." DeForest Kelley said with a smile.  
"Ah! Thanks! I was wondering how I'd get it home... Care to come in?"  
"No, can't. Caroline's in the car waiting for me... I got a date tonight."  
"That's cool." DeForest gave Sam a strange look. "Uh, I mean uh...nice... heh..."   
DeForest nodded. Yeah... we've been planning this for a while. I'm just glad we got out early tonight."   
"Save him..." Al spoke up. Sam started to turn and ask Al what he ment before he remembered he had company. "There's a 94% chance that in three days, there's going to be a big accident on the set. DeForest Kelley tries to save you and he dies..."  
Sam looked at his favorite Childhood actor with disbelief. Suddenly, a memory of a News paper article came to mind. "Fire kills two 'Star Trek' Cast members."  
"Well, I've gotta get going. See ya tomorrow, Walt!"  
Sam came back to reality. "Yeah, see you." He watched as DeForest happily strolled down the walkway to the car waiting out front. Sam couldn't help but wonder, "How can something so awful happen to a man like him?"   
  
The next day, Sam drove to the Paramount Studios for another day. He walked in and tried to find a spot out of the way. They were going to be filming the first few scenes of this weeks episode. All of a sudden, the Imaging chamber door opened and Al Appeared through it. He looked a lot happier today.  
"'Morning, Sam... ah what a beautiful- babe..." Al's attention was suddenly diverted to a passing female extra who gave a smile and a wave to Sam.   
"Al..."  
"Huh? Oh, sorry... I can't help it! They really did a good job picking those girls then, didn't they?"  
Sam just looked at Al with annoyance on his face. "Did you come up with anything?"  
"Yep... The other person who dies in the fire is you."  
"I already knew that. Come on! Anything else?"  
"Uh..." Al punched in something on his hand link. "No..."  
Sam took another look around when he thought he saw someone fiddling something on the other side of the studio. When he took a closer look, it was just a technician fixing some lights.   
Sam sighed and turned his attention back to the set. James Doohan, Scotty, and Leonard Nimoy, Spock, we're in 'Spock's Quarters' talking about the Tholian Web, and how to get the Captain back.  
  
Scotty looked at the computer finishing up his sentence. "-But we'll only have about 80% power built up."  
Spock answered. "It will have to do, Mr. Scott." Just then, the door to his quarters announced that someone was there. "Come."  
Deforest Kelley, as Dr. McCoy, stepped in looking smug and proud of himself.  
"What've you got there?" Scotty asked.  
"Complements of the house." McCoy told him, pouring glasses for all three officers. "To your good health, and to the Health of the crew..."  
"You've found the antidote, doctor." Spock concluded.   
"Yes and I've ordered it orally or intravenously to everyone on board the ship. I would like for you gentlemen to drink it down."  
"Ensign Chekov was affected so early. Has he responded to it?" Spock asked.  
"He is his smiling self again and I've discharged him from sickbay."   
"What is it?" Scotty asked about the drink.  
"It is a deluded Therogen derivative." McCoy answered.  
Spock reasoned this out. "Therogen? A nerve gas used by the Klingons."  
"Aye!" Scotty interrupted. "And Deadly too! What are you thinking of Doc? Are you trying to kill us all?!"  
"If I remember correctly, it is fatal only when used in pure form." Spock answered.  
"That's right." McCoy agreed. "And in this deritive, mixed with alcohol, it mearly deadens certain nerve imputs to the brain."  
"Oh, well... Any decent brand of Scotch'll do that!" Scotty defended his favorite drink.  
McCoy answered back, "Oh? Well one good slug of this, and you could hit a man on phaser stun, and he'd never feel it, or even know about it!"  
Scotty though for a moment, then swallowed his "Antidote" in one shot. "Does it make a good mix with Scotch?"  
"It should." McCoy said.  
"I'll let you know!" Scotty said as he picked up the jug and left, supposedly heading toward the rec. room to try out the new combination.  
  
"Hey, Al?" Sam asked. If the fire is the day after tomorrow, how come I remember the episode?"  
We'll they finish up Yours, er.. Koenig's and Kelley's scenes tomorrow, and the rest are filmed when the commotion dies down and show it as a last tribute to them."  
"Oh..." Sam thought for a moment as he watched "Spock" and "McCoy" talk on stage. "Any idea how it starts?"  
"Might be faulty wiring. I'll go up and check it." Al answered. With that he disappeared, then reappeared in mid-air near the lights, checking it over. Shaking his hear, he came back down. "I don't know, Sam... I wish I did."  
  
Within the next two days, Paramount had finished the scenes where Deforest and "Walter" were absolutely needed. They had been saving Shatners till lasts for some reason. Walter had become somewhat familiar with the set, and how to get to his house and back within the short amount of time.   
Sam sat in the living room reading the newspaper. Soviet Forces had begun to send troops into Czechoslovakia. Sam sighed as he turned to the comics. Suddenly he was interrupted by a tugging on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw little Andrew.  
"Hey, kid!" He said gently, picking him up. It seemed that Andrew had gotten used to the idea that this strange guy was here. Settling in Sam's lap, Andrew fell asleep.  
Just then, the imaging chamber door opened, and Al walked through. "Made peace with the natives?" Al pointed to Andrew.  
Sam gave a slight laugh. "I guess so. What did you find out?"  
"Well, the police reports say it was an accident, but some people weren't so sure. You see, there's this guy named Peter Grahm. He's not real important, but he tried and takes over anything that has to do with the show. Gene Rodenberry is going to fire him in about... five minutes. I say that has a possibility."  
Sam thought for a moment when he realized something. "Al!" he said with an excited look on his face. I thought I saw someone fiddling with something... could that have been him?"  
Al thought for a moment. "Rumor was going around the studio that he was going to be fired. He could have been planning revenge!"  
"Quick. Go down to the studio and check EVERYTHING!"  
"Sure. I'll be back in a little while."  
Al punched some things on his handlink before he disappeared. With that, Sam sighed. They were on the right track. He settled back in the chair, and fell asleep, Andrew still in his arms.  
  
Sam drove to the Paramount studios early with no word from Al the next morning. Worried about the events that were supposed to happen today, his hands shook a little as he drove.  
Taking his usual parking space, he walked inside to find Shatner and Leonard Nimoy already there. Both were enveloped with a heated argument.   
"But I told you!" Shatner yelled. "I don't wanna bow down to you! Just because you're more popular doesn't mean anything!"  
"Who said anything about bowing down to you? I just said I wanted to be left alone in my office." Leonard, already seated in the make-up chair getting his ears attached, stayed calm.   
"Well, I DON'T CARE! I still make more money than you!" Shatner stormed off.  
"So childish. I still don't understand what was wrong..."  
"Hard to tell with him, isn't?"  
"Leonard looked at Sam with a slight smile. "It is, isn't it?"  
Right about then, the other actors and crew had begun to show up. Sam excused himself and went to get dressed in his "Uniform."  
In Walter's dressing room, Al appeared. "Sam, we got problems... It's not Grahm..."  
Sam gave Al the Vulcan Eye brow. Whadda ya mean it isn't Grahm?!"  
"He didn't get fired... No one did. We can't figure out who did it..."  
"Oh boy..."  
  
An hour latter, they were fiddling with one of the scenes. Sam had positioned himself near DeForest Kelley, just in case something was to happen.  
All of a sudden, a burst of gun fire exploded on the set. Everyone dropped to the floor. Standing at the entrance were four Men with Ski Masks on, holing machine guns   
"Okay, no one move, and it'll be alright. Where's the money?"  
DeForest Kelley lifted himself up a quarter of and inch. "What Money?"  
The first man, who seemed to be the leader seemed to scowl. "There has to be money here, cough it up!"  
"You seem to be mistaken. We barley have enough to keep the lights going, much less pay you. Would you mind leavin'?"  
"But- But the sign outside said 'Bank!'"  
"Are you nuts?" Sam Said with a laugh. That was there from when they shot a western out side a little while ago."  
"Well..." The man said. "If you ain't gonna give us money..." The Man shot a spray of shots up towards the lights, causing a few to spark. "Bye-bye!"  
Everyone ran out of the way of the lights above. Without any further warning, the lights came crashing down.  
The only one not to move out of the way was Sam. He was too far in to move. Suddenly, flames built up around him. He was trapped.  
  
DeForest looked around. It looked like everyone was out from what he could tell. "Hey? Where's Walt?"  
George Takei looked around him. "He must be in the fire!"  
DeForest dove into the mess of flames and wiring, desperately searching for Walter Koenig.   
Suddenly, he saw a figure trying to move out only a few feet from him. Crawling to him, he recognized Walt.  
"C'mon! Let's get outta here!" This way!" Deforest called.  
"No, Sam! This way!" Al suddenly appeared, pointing in the opposite direction.   
"Actually, I think this way'll be better!" Sam tugged on DeForest's sleeve. They both left and after what seemed like forever, they reached the exit to the maze of junk.  
  
When they reached the outside world, some of the crew had already begun to put out the fire and clear flammable stuff out of the way.  
Leonard, James Doohan and George returned triumphantly with the three bandits in their midst. Right after DeForest jumped in to save Walter, they had run after the crooks.  
Nichelle Nicholes grabbed a bucket of water and began to wash the to fire dirtied trekkers off. "Are you two alright?"  
Sam smiled. "Thanks to him." Motioning to DeForest.  
"Well, I don't think I'll use the barbecue for a while, but other than that, I'm fine..."  
"Where are the crooks?" Shatner appeared out of no where. "I get those no good thieving scoundrels!"  
"Taking all the credit for himself again." Sam sighed as the paramedics arrived.  
  
Latter that day, the cast and crew had stayed to help sort out the minimal damage. They were going to have the next few days off while the studio put the lot back together.  
Sam stood off to one corner sitting, taking the "Doctor's Orders to stay off his feet for the rest of the day, but he felt weird just leaving the crew here by themselves. So he tried to help what little he could.  
Al appeared next to him, punching information on his handlink. "According to Ziggy, You should be leaping again."  
"So why haven't I?"  
"Hey, Walt. you sure your okay? Maybe you should go home and rest a while." DeForest Kelley came up to Sam.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"  
"Ah, nothing a little tea and a good night's sleep won't cure."  
"Hey, Koenig!" A voice came up from behind the two. Tuning, Sam realized it was Shatner.  
"Maybe I will go home." Sam said with a yawn.  
"Whadda ya mean, 'Go home!'" The rest of us can't! Why should you?"  
Sam turned to DeForest and Al. "You know. I'm getting really sick of him..." Sam suddenly swung his arm around and forced his fist to make contact with Shatner's jaw. As Shatner fell to the ground, a light blue beam engulfed him, sending him on his next leap through time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
